Challenge
by Tsukura Rakugaki
Summary: This is a Challenge Fanfic. What happens to the people that get petrified don't actually stay unconscious but their souls actually go into the Ninja world! Read the full summary inside for more details on the challenge.


Fanfiction Challenge

Harry Potter X Naruto

**Summary:**

Hey people, I'm Tsukura Rakugaki or just Tsuka for short and this is a challenge fanfic if you don't know already. So this story is gonna start in the 2nd year of Harry Potter when people started to get petrified and in the 1st part of the Naruto series. So this story or one-shot, whichever one you want to do, is where the people that were petrified (Colin Creevey, Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger, and Justin Finch-Fletchey), their souls are transferred into the Naruto world. You could say as if they are almost 'reborn' but they are, their souls are born there into another person, so they are all born there and have to ability to use Chakra. To make things clearer for those of you that don't understand they turn into babies again in the Ninja world, have to grow up, and have different names. Because of this, the time that they were petrified and the time that they are in the Naruto world are completely different. For example one day in the Wizarding world could mean one year in the Ninja world.

At some point in time they will go back to the Wizarding world but they still have to ability to use Charka. I really don't care how they get back but it will have to be the same time when they get un-petrified. Oh before I forget, they don't remember anything of the Wizarding world when they are in the Ninja world, they may remember some small things but when they get back to the Wizarding world, they remember everything. And for your benefit, you could have some other people that could get petrified that go into the Naruto world, but not a lot just maybe about 10-15 people instead of just the 4 people that got petrified. No Harry and Ron can't be petrified cause their working on solving the chambers of secrets.

When they come back from their petrified state, they basically have to relearn everything about using their chakra again because it wasn't their real body that was there. And since they sense Chakra signatures, they can tell if others can do charka so they make a little group (or clan). Make sure you don't have everyone being in the Leaf village, branch it out. Though I really wouldn't mind if Hermione was in the Leaf Village because she could fit there because of Sakura and Ino always fighting and she could be the mediator but the others, spread them out a little.

**Requirements: **

They _have_ to be 'reborn' into the Naruto world with new names, family, and everything(they could even be in a clan)

They have to be able to use Chakra in the Naruto world and Wizarding world(after petrification) and become ninjas

The time between the Ninja world and Wizarding world have to be different (e.x: **1 day** Wizarding =**1 year** Ninja)

After petrification, they have to relearn their Justus and Chakra moves( because they learn all of that stuff in at least a month in the Wizarding world time)

They _have_ to come back into the Wizarding world after the petrification( I don't care how you make they leave the Naruto world but they just have to come back)

Since they all go into the Naruto world at different times, they will probably live in the Naruto at different ages and so they will have different rankings. **( this is just a reminder). **Also if you are making more people go into the Naruto world other than those four then try to make them into a clan when they come back from the Naruto world. If their having a clan then they need to have a clan head and small groups, things that make a clan. Branch out their ages, they all don't have to be the same age nor do they have to be in the same house.

Yea…that's about it for the challenge. So I'm hoping that people will do this as a novel fanfic instead of a one-shot but that will also be cool. If you want to do the challenge or you need some understanding of it PM me or just put it in the review. Cause I would love to see how this turned out.

Happy Writing,

~Tsuka~


End file.
